In the field of hair tinting, there is a need for dispensing heads that function in combination with a reservoir for applying hair products. Such a need exists, in particular, for the application of tinting products that come in the form of a mousse, cream, or gel.
Differing types of dispensing heads that fit on aerosol cans or containers equipped with pumps are known in the art. One type of dispensing head includes an applicator having bristles or teeth. The bristles or teeth have supply channels inside them for passing fluid onto the applicating surface of the applicator. Some prior dispensing heads with this configuration are simple and economical, but unacceptably fragile. Other conventional dispensing heads are sturdy, but complicated and costly due to the large number of component parts necessary to make these dispensing heads. Prior dispensing heads have failed to satisfy the need for a strong, sturdy dispensing head that is cost efficient and profitable to sell on the market.
One explanation for the failure of prior designs to satisfy these needs relates to the configuration of the reservoirs that function with dispensing heads. In particular, for aerosol containers having a conventional push-button and valve dispensing element, the push-button and valve is movable either in a direction parallel to the axial plane of the button (in the case of a depression valve) or in a direction perpendicular to the axial plane of the button (in the case of a tilting valve). Designing a dispensing head that accommodates these operational requirements, while remaining sturdy and economical, has proved difficult.
Two types of dispensing head configurations that function with a push-button and valve are known in the art. The first is a one-piece structure, wherein the dispensing head is integral with the movable part of the push-button. Prior dispensing heads with an integral configuration have demonstrated a superior seal over multi-piece dispensing heads, but have proved unacceptably fragile. More specifically, for aerosol containers with a depression valve, the connector between the movable part of the push-button and the fixed body of the push-button is generally a film hinge. A film hinge performs well when stressed about its axis of rotation, but when forces are applied in other directions, it is subjected to considerable torsional stresses. These stresses can tear the film hinge, rendering the entire dispensing head unusable. For example, when applying product using the applicator, a "knot" (i.e., tangle) in the hair may force the film hinge to move in a direction other than about its hinge axis, thereby tearing the film hinge.
The other conventional dispensing head design involves a complex structure that fixes the dispensing head with respect to the container. The complexity of this configuration arises from the need to afford the necessary freedom of movement for the push-button and valve, while still providing a sealed connection between the reservoir and the dispensing head. Prior dispensing head designs using multi-component configurations have demonstrated unacceptably high manufacturing cost and have proved to be unprofitable.
Prior designs also suffer from the problem of inadvertent dispensing of product. More specifically, when applying product to the hair using prior designs for dispensing heads, "knots" in the hair can cause inadvertent actuation of the reservoir valve, thereby dispensing unwanted product onto the dispensing head and the hair. If the product is a hair tint, applying too much product to the hair can produce an unacceptable result. In addition, dispensing excessive product can result in product dropping onto the floor or falling onto the user's shoulders, both of which are undesirable.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an improved dispensing head.